Why do some people hate Steven Tyler?
Why do some people hate Steven Tyler? I find him hilarious on American Idol, and he's easily one of my favourite singers, in one of my favourite bands. People think he's perverted, because of the comments he made on some of the young girls' auditions on this years AL, but I find it funny to be honest. He's only saying what everyone else... show more Update: neverforgetjade OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY AGREE! He's so sexy in a really weird way! I'm around your age too, and he was so good looking when he was younger. Not as much now, but something about the way he acts is really attractive;) Follow 12 answers Report Abuse Answers Relevance ♥ paul and george ♥ Best Answer: well the american idol thing was just a tastless joke, it wasn't a real apology. I Love steven tyler! i asked my teacher once what she thought of him and she said she only like a few of their songs but she doesn't like the fact that he "tries to be a rockstar by acting wild and crazy and doing drugs and dressing like one, that he isn't himself" but honestly , that is himself, he is steven tyler. ♥ paul and george ♥ · 7 years ago 1 Thumbs up 0 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment Asker's rating 4 out of 5 Stephen I dont watch American Idol, never have. But I am an Aerosmith fan since the early 70's so naturally I wouldnt have anything bad to say about Steven Tyler. I know he's a bit weird and off beat, he always has been. The main thing is the guy stays clean and sober. He's had tremendous problems with addiction! Stephen · 7 years ago 2 Thumbs up 1 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment La I don't know anyone who hates him, I think he's hilarious. I'm not into rock music, so I can't comment, but Aerosmith have been very successful obviously and I always liked Steven. Remember that Two and a Half Men episode where he appeared, he was really funny in it, looks like he can make fun of himself which is great. La · 7 years ago 1 Thumbs up 0 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment lyn I love Steven Tyler and think he is the reason AI is doing well. I miss Simon but Tyler is funny!! Randy Jackson is talented but not enough to hold the show, Jennifer Lopez is very pretty but thats about it. Steven has decades of experience and he can sing without studio help He seems to be the only real person on the show. Take for instance last week when they brought in the girl in a wheelchair to meet them. Steven was the only one who actually spoke to the girl as if she was a real person. The other 2 seemed very phony with her. It was strictly a photo op for them. lyn · 7 years ago 2 Thumbs up 1 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment trester it truly is type of a not elementary evaluation because both bands are so different. Aerosmith is an on your face party band and U2 is more beneficial cerebral. It relies upon on your flavor or maybe the mood you're in at any given time. in case you want it intense then it truly is Tyler all the way. from time to time Bono comes off a touch self righteous. BQ: Aerosmith, yet from time to time i'm fairly no longer contained in the mood for them. I favor their older stuff. trester · 1 year ago 0 Thumbs up 0 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment ? When I first saw him on the first episode of American Idol I had absolutely no clue who this guy was. After doing "research" he had definitely given me the wrong impression with drugs, plastic surgery, marriages, and women. But then I looked up Aerosmith on YouTube and fell in love with their song, Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. After watching more American Idol, I saw that he seemed like a very sweet, funny guy. He also seems to know what he is talking about when it comes to music. So at first, he disgusted me. But when I found out that he "cleaned up" a little and that he really is, again, sweet and funny - I fell in love with him. & yes I am aware that he is 62 years old...old enough to be my Grandfather. :P ? · 7 years ago 0 Thumbs up 1 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment Jaime P Personally I think he's gross. I hate how he always hits on women unapologetically especially young girls who are young enough to be his great grandchildren. And the fact that he's ugly doesn't help matters. Jaime P · 3 years ago 0 Thumbs up 0 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment I think he's funny too, and he's nice to even the worst singers unlike Simon was. And I like a lot of the songs Aerosmith put out. So I don't know why some people hate him. They are just hateful, I guess. Anonymous · 7 years ago 1 Thumbs up 1 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment ♥ Love you forever!!♥ oh my god i love steven tyler!! even though i'm 16 and he's like as old as my grandpa i find him EXTREMELY attractive haha i kinda wish i would've auditioned for american Idol just so i can flirt with him i would give anything to be with him. so no i don't hate him lol. ♥ Love you forever!!♥ · 7 years ago 1 Thumbs up 1 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment Kisa Steven is a sexy beast, I love him Kisa · 7 years ago 4 Thumbs up 0 Thumbs down Report Abuse Comment Pagination 1 2 next Maybe you would like to learn more about one of these? Need stock photos? Time for wedding invitations? Get Category:American idol Category:Aerosmith Category:Two and a Half Men Category:Jennifer lopez Category:Youtube Category:Don't Wanna Miss a Thing Category:Beast Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:X-men Category:Mediamass Category:Steven tyler